


Now presenting, Wandavision!

by Remuslupin_stan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Also Charles has hair, Cherik - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, because the timeline in x men movies are dumb, dadneto, the timeline’s all different, which isn’t important to the story but I think James Macavoy (?) looks creepy bald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remuslupin_stan/pseuds/Remuslupin_stan
Summary: After Peter is sucked into the MCU, both he and his father will do anything to get him back to his universe.Well, maybe not everything.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Pietro Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269
Collections: Peter&Eric feels





	1. Special guest star

**Author's Note:**

> So because the timeline’s weird in the x-men movies, it’s like this in my fic: 
> 
> 1972- Days of future past, Peter’s 17 and Erik 42. 
> 
> 1973- Apocalypse, Peter’s 18 and Erik’s 43. 
> 
> So Erik was 25 when Peter was born. This story takes place a few months after Apocalypse.

“Has anyone seen Peter?” Jean asked, pushing open the door to Xavier’s office. It wasn’t entirely unusual for Peter to leave without telling anyone, but he’d been gone longer than usual and he normally called. 

“Nope,” Raven said, flicking popcorn in her mouth. “But the house is quiet so I’m not complaining.” Erik glared at her. 

Peter had to Erik they were father and son a few months before, after Apocolypse. The boy’s leg had been snapped, and even with his quick healing, it took weeks to get the cast-off. When he did get it off, he spent the whole day smiling and running. Even Erik felt joyful- Peter’s energy was infectious. 

Later, when Erik was seriously considering leaving Charles and the mansion, Peter told him. Erik couldn’t believe it at first- of course, he was deliriously happy, but he didn’t feel like the universe would ever give him something as truly wonderful as Peter. 

Erik closed his eyes and searched for Peter’s walkman. He never left without it. He found it upstairs in Peter’s bedroom. He walked to the room. 

“Peter, Jean’s looking for-” Erik froze. Peter’s Walkman, still playing some rock band or another, was on his bed, clearly thrown with no regard for its wellbeing. Peter would never do that. 

_ Erik?  _ Charles said in his head.  _ What’s wrong, I can feel your panic from down here.  _

_ He’s gone. Peter’s gone.  _

. . . 

_ “It’s not like your dead husband can die twice!”  _

__ Peter blinked, the bright sun burning his eyes. Last night Wanda had thrown him nearly twenty feet into some Halloween directions. 

He hated that he said that, hated that he knew that. When he heard Wanda calling out to him he went to her, but he got sucked into a portal. His closed changed and his walkman was gone. His mind was in so much pain- filled with grief, the control of Agatha, someone else’s memories. 

That was the worst part. After Agatha revealed herself to him and took control of his mind, he began to remember things that didn’t happen to him. Two parents and a sister he never had. A bomb,  _ Stark Industries  _ on the side, waiting to die. He remembers dying, actually, the pain of it and then nothingness. It isn’t really him, but that feeling of death is now a part of him. 

Peter had spent the day after Halloween searching the town. He was free from Agatha’s influence now, but his mind was still filled with grief and death. When he got to Agatha’s house, he hadn’t intended on going back, not after everything she did to him, but then he saw some girl pull open the door to the basement, and he figured he should warn her. 

“Snoopers gonna snoop,” he said. The girl gasped and turned around, her eyes purple. Without thinking, he grabbed her and raced to the other side of town. When he stopped, she blinked and her eyes were brown. 

“You’re you, right, not Agatha?” 

“Right- wait, Agatha?” 

Peter explained everything to the girl, who said her name was Monica Rambeau. He told her he was a mutant, from another dimension, how he got here, and being under Agatha’s control. He left out some stuff, of course- the dead feeling, the fact that Wanda didn’t exist where he came from- but other than that he told her the whole story. 

“Ok, ok, so I’ll try to help you get back to your dimension once this is all over,” Rambeau promised. She was about to say something else when she saw someone running over to them. “Darcy?” 

“Monica!” The other girl yelled. Rambeau and she hugged each other tightly before letting go. “God, I can’t believe you’re here. Wait, why are you here? Is Jimmy here too?” 

“I pushed through the boundary after our tank didn’t work,” Rambeau explained. “Jimmy’s still outside.” 

“Um, hi,” Peter said. The other girl stared at him.    
  
“It’s fake Pietro,” she gasped. 

“You know, I prefer Peter,” he said, seriously not liking being called “Fake Pietro.” What did that even mean?” 

“Darcy, this is Pietro Maximoff. He wasn’t just cast as Pietro, he’s another dimension’s version of him.” 

“Wait, what do you mean another version of him?” Peter asked. Both girls looked at each other as they realized he truly had no idea what was happening. 

“Well, you see, back in the ’40s there was this guy, Steve Rogers,” Darcy begins, but Monica hit her lightly on the shoulder. 

“We don’t need to go that far back. You see, in our dimension, there was a Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Pietro died in 2015, eight years ago. Vision, Wanda’s husband, died in 2018. I won’t go too deep, but basically, Wanda herself was missing, sort of, for the past 5 years. When she came back, she brought Vision back to life and made this whole life for them.” 

That was a lot to take in, so he focused on one thing. “Wait, you said Pietro died in 2015. How’s that possible?” 

“What do you mean?” Darcy asked. 

“That’s 42 years from now,” Peter said. At the girls’ confusion, he said, “It’s 1973.” 

. . . 

Meanwhile, in actual 1973, Erik had searched everywhere for Peter. His first thought was Stryker, who was ardently anti-mutant. He tore through Stryker’s labs, but still no Peter. Charles couldn’t find him on Cerebro, either. A part of him was happy about that, because even if he could be found on Cerebro that didn’t mean he was alive. The other, bigger part was terrified at the fact that Charles couldn’t find him. 

Then one day, a week after he first went missing, Jean ran into Charles’ office, gasping. “It’s Peter, I’m getting a vision of Peter!” 

Charles joined her vision, and for a minute they sat there, in dead silence, while Erik watched. When they woke up, Erik could have sworn he saw a hit of purple in their eyes. 

“What is it? Where is he?” 

“I don’t know,” Charles said. He blinked several times, out of breath. “It was like we were watching a television show. Peter was there, and he was talking to some woman, but then she saw  _ us. _ ” 

“How could she have seen you?” Erik asked. 

“I don’t know, but she did, and then everything went static, like a T.V, and then…” Charles’s voice trailed off, and he clearly didn’t want to talk about what happened next. Normally Erik would respect that, but he’s too worried about his son to do that. At his prodding, Charles opened up. “Peter spoke, but it… it sounded like he was in pain, like someone was forcing him to speak.” 

Anger boiled in Erik, quick and burning. All the metal in the room began to shake. Jean backed up, but Charles grabbed his hands. “Jean, please go.” The girl happily left. 

“Erik,” Charles said, putting a hand on Erik’s cheek. “Erik, my dear, please calm down. Your anger will not help Peter.” 

Erik knew that is true, but he could not help it. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and sat on the couch. His feeling of hopelessness was back. 

“We will find him, Erik,” Charles said. “I promise.” Erik did not see how that was true, but he still held onto hope. 

Little did they know, at that exact moment, Peter got one step closer to getting home. 


	2. The one with all the portals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formats weird, I wrote half on my computer and half on my phone

Peter was still gone, and Erik felt like he couldn’t breathe. Every lead had been exhausted. No more visions came to Jean or Charles. Peter was gone and Erik could do nothing about it. 

Xavier Mansion was quiet now, Peter’s constant babble gone. Raven, who always played pranks on Scott with him and generally acted liked his big sister, seemed almost as miserable as Erik. 

Erik was sick and tired of hearing things like “We’ll find him!” and “Don’t worry!” He knew that the universe hated him and refused to let him have anything that made him happy. He ended up spending most of the day in bed, having not shaved in a while. Charles constantly checked up on him, but even his kind words and love were not enough to help him. It was on the ninth day after Peter disappeared that Erik realized he never told Peter he loved him.  _ Love _ , a word Erik no longer took lightly. He’d said only once or twice to Charles, the love of his life, and he’d never said it to his son. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Peter- of course, he did, Peter was his flesh and blood and one of the only bright spots in Erik’s dark life. But everyone he loved, even Charles, seemed to be taken from him. 

At some point, Kurt, who missed Peter and decided to go watch TV to remember him, had called Charles into the living room in a panic. Erik figured it was just some stupid broken vase or another simple accident, but then Charles raced back. 

“Erik, come down, quick!”

Erik forced himself downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard Peter’s voice, bright and happy. His chest swelling, he burst into the living room, only to find Charles and Kurt. 

He heard Peter’s voice again and turned to the television. Peter was in there, smiling and holding a can of shaving cream. His hair was different, too- no longer all grey, but lighter and with dark roots. He was talking to some woman wearing a Halloween costume. 

“Was that the woman in your vision?” Erik asked, breathless. 

“No, that’s someone else,” Charles said. 

Erik stared at the television. He didn’t understand- did Peter leave and get cast on a show? He turned to Charles, who was looking back at him. 

“We don’t know why this is happening,” Charles said. “I still can’t find Peter on Cerebro. Kurt was trying to change the channel and got this. A  _ WandaVision  _ marathon.” 

“A what marathon?” 

“A  _ WandaVision  _ marathon. You see, Peter appears to be playing Pietro Maximoff on the show. The main characters are Vision- that’s him right there, in a Halloween costume, and Wanda Maximoff.” 

“Wanda Maximoff?” 

“Yes. It seems Peter is playing her brother.” 

Charles seemed just as confused as Erik. Neither of them had heard of Wanda Maximoff before, nor Vision. Peter’s real name was Pietro, but he hadn’t gone by it since he was a young boy. 

They watched the whole episode. After a while, Raven, Hank, and Ororo joined them. At the end, one of Wanda’s sons came up to her, saying something about their father. Suddenly, the episode ended. 

“What?” Ororo said, indignant. Another episode, this one in black and white, started. Peter wasn’t in it. 

Hank, who’d been taking notes throughout the episode, shot up. “I think I have a theory. Follow me!” 

They followed Hank down to the lab, Erik practically running. He brought them to his computer, where the screen showed a picture of what looked like a barrier. 

“The same day Peter disappeared, I noted a high level of CMBR- that’s radiation dating back to the Big Bang. Normally, we don’t have high levels here. But that day it was off the charts.

“There’s something else there, too- which I now realize is a broadcast frequency. That’s how we saw the  _ WandaVision  _ marathon. Anyway, using my fancy new computer, I was able to construct this image. I believe it’s a portal, and… I think it has something to do with Peter’s disappearance.” 

“How is that supposed to help us?” Erik said angrily. 

“Because,” Hank said, “I think we can recreate the portal.” 

. . .

Once they got to Wanda’s house, Peter, who’d been planning on getting Agatha to let him go back home, was horrified to discover that she was holding the boys around their necks. Wanda and Vision stood together, poised to fight. 

“Darcy, get to safety,” Monica said. She turned to Peter. “Can you fight?” Peter nodded, and they raced to Wanda. 

“You!” She cried, pointing one of her hands at Peter angrily. 

“Listen! I’m not Pietro, my name’s Peter Maximoff and I’m… not from here,” Peter said, not quite sure how to convince her. “Crazy witch lady over there pulled me out of bed, basically, and dropped me here!” 

Wanda looked skeptical, but a cry from Tommy distracted her. 

“Let go of the boys, Agnes, please,” Vision said. Agatha laughed. 

“Do you know what your ‘wife’ did to create this, to create your little  _ family?”  _ She said, her voice full of anger. “She’s tearing apart reality for  _ you _ . How do you think I got Fietro over there? A weak point in the fabric of reality. Easy enough to pull him out. Weak minds are easy to control.” 

“Hey!” Peter said, indignant. He did not have a weak mind; do you realize how much intelligence you needed to be able to utilize super speed? 

“Please, Agnes,” Wanda said, her voice breaking. “Listen, I’m not this Scarlet Witch, or whatever you called me. I’m just Wanda. And right now, I need you to let go of my children.” 

When Peter told the story, years later, he spoke of a great battle, of him braving an evil witch to save his nephews. In reality, or whatever Westview was, there was no great battle, just a very confusing one. 

There was a loud bang that made even Agatha flinch. Peter figured it was just a distraction tool, but what it was would haunt his nightmares. 

“What. The. Hell?” Monica said, eyes wide. Darcy walked to them, stepping behind Peter. 

“Hayward, that dick,” she said. 

What stood in front of them was Vision, but he was devoid of any color. His eyes, bright white, had no life behind them. Peter quickly looked behind him, making sure Vision was still there. (He was, and he looked as terrified as everyone else.) 

“ _ Wanda Maximoff,” _ it said, it’s voice as cold as steel.  _ “Take down the Westview boundary and turn yourself in, or we will start shooting.”  _

Peter wasn’t exactly sure why, but at that moment, Wanda chose to hit Agatha with a blast of power. Agatha, having been focused on the creepy white Vision, wasn’t able to defend herself. She flew out of view, and the boys ran into their parents arms. 

“ _ Wanda Maximoff, take down the Westview-”  _ Wanda hit him with a blast of energy. It didn’t do anything. 

“Oh, no,” Darcy whispered. 

Wanda and Vision, still cuddling their children, looked at each other and seemed to come to the same conclusion. Wanda walked over to Peter and looked him in the eye, her anger gone. 

“I know you’re not… my Pietro,” she began. “But you are the boys’ Uncle P, and you are a Maximoff. So listen to me. Take the boys and run. Protect them with your life.”   
  
Peter nodded and grabbed both boys, taking them to the very edge of town. They both cried for their parents, but Peter held on to them tightly. He knew he wasn’t really their uncle, but he loved them like he was. 

Peter wasn’t there for the battle, but he was there for the aftermath. He could feel Wanda’s pain- that was new- and ran to her, forgetting about the boys. He couldn’t see everything, only Vision’s dead body and Wanda sobbing. 

“Wanda…” he yelled, sensing what was going to happen, but it was too late. Wanda went off like a bomb. 

Peter could feel himself being changed. He went to the 50’s, 60’s, and 70’s. He was changed to animation, to a comic book drawing. He was changed in every way possible and when it was done, he didn’t feel like the same person. 

The boys tried to go to Wanda but he grabbed them and held them back. They didn’t deserve to see their father like that. 

Wanda continued sobbing, and Peter felt like the grief would crush him. It hit Westview in waves. He saw Monica wipe away a tear or two. 

They stood there for God knows how long. Peter felt ready to fall to his knees and sob when he heard a voice. 

“Wanda Maximoff?” It said. Wanda turned around, her eyes red. 

The man exuded power. His hair was  dark with grey streaks on the sides. He wore dark blue clothes and a long red cape. He floated above the ground, a yellow portal behind him. 

“My name is Stephen Strange and I have some questions for you.” 

. . . 

Erik spent everyday in Hank’s lab. He knew Hank had never really liked Erik, so he tried to avoid the scientist, but he no longer cared. 

Everyday they got closer to creating the portal. Erik wanted to work on it all the time, but Hank needed sleep so he begrudgingly stopped at 9:00 each night. 

On the same day they finished the portal, they discovered it was all for nought. 

Someone else open a portal for them. 


	3. How Agatha kidnapped your son (and why he isn’t home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Pietro reveal- trash. We are ignoring it forever and ever. 
> 
> This chapter’s shorter than the others. I think the next one’s going to be the last one.

Three people tumbled out of the portal- none of them Peter. One of them, a woman, was throwing red balls of energy at another woman. A man followed them, trying to stop the first woman. 

The school watched as they fought, a blaze of red and purple and yellow. When the purple woman went into another portal. The red woman tried to follow her but the man grabbed her. 

“Wanda! Wanda you can’t keep doing this, you’re tearing apart reality!” 

“LET ME GO!” The girl screamed. “I will not rest until Agatha is dead!” 

“What’s going on?” One of the students, barely 6, said. Both of them looked over in shock at the school. The woman’s red energy disappeared. 

Charles, much to Erik’s chagrin, invited them in. The man accepted the tea Charles offered him, but the woman stood in stony silence.

The man introduced himself as Dr. Stephen Strange, and the woman as Wanda Maximoff. Titular character of  _ WandaVision.  _ He explained everything- Vision’s death, Wanda creating Westview, it falling apart and her husband dying again. 

“What about Peter?” Raven asked.

At this, Wanda’s eyes widened and she stood up. “How do you know about Peter- Agatha?” Her voice was filled with rage. 

“Calm your mind,” Charles said, and Erik remembered him saying it to Erik years before. “Peter- he is from here. He is a student here and one of the x-men.” 

“X-men- what’s that, your dimension’s Avengers?” Strange said. 

Erik ignored him. “Where is Peter?” 

“I can’t tell you that,” Wanda said, and, perhaps seeing Erik’s panic, she added, “He’s keeping my children safe until I kill Agatha. After that he will return here, safe and sound.” 

“Wanda…” Dr. Strange said. 

“I do not care what you say, Strange,” Wanda said. “I will kill her.” 

“It is not right, Wanda, and furthermore, all this is tearing apart the fabric of reality. Shouldn’t you just… let the dead stay dead?” 

Wanda shot a blast of red energy at him. He duck, and it burnt through two walls. “I am going.” She started to open a portal when she froze. 

“I’m sorry, Wanda,” Strange said, finishing freezing her. “I hope you will realize this mission is foolhardy.” He left her there for the night. 

. . . 

Erik didn’t sleep that night. Someone knew where Peter was, yet she wouldn’t tell him. She wouldn’t wake up from her trance until morning (he knew that for certain, he tried to wake her up to know avail.) 

Still, a part of him couldn’t help but be relieved that Peter was okay. He was  _ alive  _ and he was  _ safe  _ and eventually he would come home. No matter how long it took. 

Erik almost wanted to help Wanda kill Agatha. He’d learnt that Agatha had taken over Peter and had been brainwashing him in Westview. He wouldn’t, of course- Charles wouldn’t forgive him and he wasn’t sure Peter would either- but that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it. 

Charles laid next to him, not sleeping either, though Erik didn’t know if that was because he was also worried about Peter or if Erik was just progecting loudly. After all, Peter was like a son to him- maybe someday a step-son. On the other hand, Erik tended to have loud thoughts. 

“It’s both,” Charles said. “Erik, everything will be fine. And yes, I know I’ve said that before, but it’s true. Wanda’s protecting him, so as long as he has her children he will be fine.” 

“What if he isn’t? What if that Agatha woman gets to him,  _ again?  _ What if-”

“Erik!” Charles said, placing a hand on Erik’s cheek. They locked eyes. “Erik, my dear. Peter will be home soon.” 

Erik believed him. 

. . . 

Wanda had set Peter and the boys up in a crappy little apartment in some southwest town. The boys, heartbroken about their father, rarely left their room. Peter felt bad but he couldn’t do much about it. 

When he was 4 his mother remarried to a man named Django Maximoff. Peter took his last name (he’d been born Pietro Eisenhardt) and for a while they were a happy family. Peter’s sister Mila was born when he was 10. Then, just 3 years later, Django died suddenly of a heart attack. Peter had lost the only father he ever knew. 

Dr. Strange had explained to him that when Agatha… “casted” him as Pietro, she merged his soul with the other Pietro’s. That’s why he had other memories, that’s why he felt like he was half dead. Sometimes, if Peter concentrated, he could hear Pietro’s voice, calling out for his sister. 

So while he understood what the boys were going through, he had no idea how to comfort them. Wanda checked in constantly, always asking how the boys were. However, one night she was silent for hours. Peter was panicked- what had happened to her that she wouldn’t be able to contact him?

Peter tried reaching out, tried to call out to Charles. He wasn’t sure if it’d work- he was in another universe, after all- but he had to try. 

_ I will help _ , said a voice deep inside him, and it took Peter a minute to realize it was Pietro- Wanda’s Pietro. This was the clearest his voice had ever been. 

__ Together, they thought,  _ Charles, please hear me. Charles, we need your help.  _

In another universe, Charles’s eyes shot open. 

. . . 

Agatha stood in front of a portal, figuring she didn’t have much time. Wanda was after her and if Westview taught her anything it was that Maximoff would stop at nothing to avenge her family. 

Still, she couldn’t help but be excited. All this portal jumping- Wanda was tearing herself apart. She didn’t know it but her very existence was tied to the fabric of reality, and if she kept doing this she’d burn herself right up. 

Shows the Scarlet Witch right. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
